Trouble In Paradise
by orangekae11
Summary: The trials Steve and Danny go through as an established couple! Rated M for later chapters. Lots of Grace!
1. Chapter 1: She'll Always Come First

**Summary: **Steve and Danny are already in an established relationship and Steve is struggling just a little bit about how excluded he feels in Grace's life.

**Warnings: **Slight angst, mild hurt/comfort, mild romance (at the moment), lots of fluff!

**Words: **1,171

**Rating: **T, although it might change in later chapters~

**Author's Notes: **This is my first fanfic trying to write McDanno, I just started watching the show so please cut me just a little bit of slack. This plot is basic, only because I know the bare minimum of what's happened so far. Please, if you have any critique I would love to hear it…as long as you don't bash me and make me feel bad, I'm a pansy. :3

**Chapter 1**

**She'll Always Come First **

**Steve had woken up **that morning in a somber mood. His bed was cold and empty, the house all too silent, and it left Steve feeling a bit depressed. He laid in bed listening to the sound of the waves crashing onto his private beach, listening to the birds communicate to one another, it was peaceful, calming, but still lonely. Deciding it was time to get over his pity party; he sat up and slipped out from underneath the sheets. He pulled on a pair of swim trunks and headed down the stairs and out to the lanai. He draped his towel over one of the chairs and headed down the water, and walking just far enough to where he could dive into the waves and begin his laps in the water. It always had a calming effect on him as his body became one with the water, so powerful yet so gentle at the same time. It always soothed him and let him think rationally about whatever was bothering him about situations. It was his own personal therapy.

What was bothering Steve McGarrett this fine morning? A Jersey cop who ranted for too long and used his hands to emphasize whatever point he was trying to make; his name, Danny Williams. Danny had Grace for the day since her school was celebrating some sort of holiday that allowed the students to skip the day. He had left early to go pick his daughter up and for them to have a fun filled day without even thinking about asking Steve to join them. Steve knew he would always come second to Grace, he loved that about Danny, he was a devoted father. The thing that was bothering him was that they'd been dating for a little over three months and he was still being excluded in Danny and Grace's time together, when before they 'dated', Steve was an active part in Grace's life. It bothered him, he loved the little girl, she was brilliant for her age and a charming and polite girl. He didn't understand what Danny was trying to do.

Steve walked up to the sand, dripping wet, with his body satiated from the work out and headed to the lanai to grab his towel and dry off so he could get ready for work.

An hour later he was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer and deep in his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Kono knocking on his door until she walked in and said, "Boss," in a loud tone, snapping him right out of his thoughts. He looked at the girl, a sheepish look on his face. "What? Sorry, a lot on my mind. What's up?"

Kono eyed him carefully, before disregarding it and speaking up, "We have a case."

Steve sighed, "Do we need Danny?"

"Looks like it, sorry boss-man," she apologized, knowing that Danny was supposed to spend the day with Grace.

Steve sighed, before picking up his phone and dialing the all too familiar number. He was definitely going to receive a rant of some sort, but knew Danny would understand since it was in his job description.

"McGarrett, this better be important," Danny growled into the phone, definitely not pleased to receive the call from his lover.

"We have a case and Kono insists that you are needed. I'm sorry, I really am, but you know how this job works." Steve said, apologizing. He was genuinely sorry that Danny wouldn't be able to spend the day with Grace.

He heard Danny sigh, "Yeah, I know, just let me drop Gracie off and I'll be there in fifteen."

"Alright, tell Grace I said hi," Steve said.

"Will do," before the line disconnected. Steve placed the phone down and headed out of his office to the mini bullpen, waiting for his fiery tempered and rather short partner.

True to his word, Danny was in the building thirteen minutes later, walking briskly in and asking what the case was about. The team filled him in, Steve designated assignments, and both partners were going to their designated vehicles to collect the necessary evidence. Danny loyally tossed the keys over to Steve and they got into the Camaro. Once the doors were closed, Steve looked at Danny waiting for the rant to happen. Instead, he was met with silence. Frowning, he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"She'll always come first, won't she?" Steve asked, breaking the silence that was slowly becoming more tense and awkward by the minute.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, turning to look at his all to handsome partner.

"I'm saying, you will always out Gracie first, regardless of the situation." Steve said, clarifying what he meant earlier.

"Well, duh, I'm her father, that's what good and responsible fathers are supposed to do, Steve." Danny said, looking at him indignantly.

"Okay, that's all good and fine, the only problem I have-"

"Problem? You have a problem with me hanging out with my daughter?" Danny interrupted, sounding quite pissed.

"Yeah, you know what, Danny, I do have a problem with that, because ever since this-" he gestured between the two of them "-happened, you've shut me completely out of Grace's life."

Danny was silent, stunned that Steve was upset that he wasn't involved in Grace's life.

"I'm not asking to be with her every single hour you have her, I would just like to see her every once in a while. Whether you like it or not, I like Grace, she's the first kid I've been able to connect with in a long time who isn't afraid to argue with me when necessary or to blow my mind with how smart she is. You've completely removed her from my life, and I'd at least like to know why." Steve said.

"God, Steve, I didn't even realize I was doing that. Honestly, I thought she was just…a burden on you, on us. I don't know, I guess I didn't realize how much she meant to you." Danny said softly, gently reaching over and placing his hand on Steve's thigh, "I am truly, truly sorry."

Steve looked at Danny, his anger melting away at how genuine Danny looked and seemed to be, "It's okay, I just, she's not a burden. She's your family, and I'm hoping this thing between us is long term, which means she is family, she is ohana to me."

"I know Steve, I'm sorry. Look, I have her this weekend, why don't we plan something, just the three of us." Danny offered.

"I'd like that," Steve said.

"Good. Are we good?" Danny asked as Steve pulled to a stop as they reached the house they were sent to.

"We're good, Danno," Steve said, a small smile on his lips. Danny rolled his crystal blue's at Steve before leaning in for a lingering kiss.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Danny claimed as he pulled away from Steve.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Here

**Summary: **Steve and Danny are _still _in an established relationship. This time, Steve wakes up from a nightmare about his time during his last tour in Iraq.

**Warnings: **A lot of angst, fluffiness, hurt/comfort, and of course, romance! :3

**Words: **1,102

**Rating: **T!

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I can't believe I found time to post this! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise I'm not trying to make any of the men look like wimps/pansies/whatever you want to call it. I'm just really attracted when an Alpha male is able to trust someone enough to break down and cry a little. Please, if I made them sound a little bit wimpy, let me know. I'm just trying to improve my writing.

**Chapter 2 **

**I'm Here**

**A blonde man had woken **up in a slight panic when he heard murmured curse words and muffled sobs. At first, the Jersey man was confused, a little bit groggy from waking up in such a hurry, his brain took a bit to catch up with what he was hearing. Realizing he was hearing _sobs_, and a lot of them, he jerked up into a sitting position and looked to his companion. The brunette male beside him was sitting up with his knees drawn into his chest and his head buried in the crook of his elbows, his arms clinging onto his calves.

Then it clicked, this was _Steve_, his Rambo, Neanderthal animal, go in with guns blazing boyfriend and the man was having a break down. "Hey, hey, babe, look at me, come here," Danny said softly, but with concern clear in his tone of voice. Steve jerked his head up, startled by the unannounced voice. He didn't even hear the blond wake up, much less turn onto his side to be able to look at him. He must be going soft..

"I'm fine," Steve sniffled, looking away as he wiped away any stray tears and clearing his voice.

"No, nope, not going to happen, do not shut me out, do not put up a wall. Something is wrong, and I will be damned if I don't find out. So talk to me," Danny said insistently, his arms gesturing for the bigger man to come close to him. Steve seemed to think about his options, before letting out a resigned sigh and curling into Danny's comforting body, letting his head rest over Danny's heart and draping an arm over the smaller man's torso.

"I had a nightmare," he said softly.

"About the war?" Danny asked.

"My last tour in Iraq, to be specific," he mumbled out, his body releasing any tension it once had, loving how warm and content he felt in Danny's safe arms.

"I know you can't tell me a lot, but tell me what you can. You need to talk about it hun," Danny told him reasonably, his fingers playing with Steve's hair just above his bare neck.

The sensations of Danny's fingers was soothing him more than he thought was possible, but he continued on, keeping drowsiness at bay. "We were going in for a covert op, for whatever reason we were rushed and we were already jumping out of the helicopter. On ground zero, we were heading into a small town with expected terrorists were hiding out. Well, needless to say, we got to our destination, and when we knocked on the door, two kids opened up. They were maybe four or five. Anyways, I called into HQ and asked to abandon mission…they said to go on…so I had to…" Steve broke off, grieving the deaths of the two children he killed.

"Shh, shh, you did what was commanded of you hun, no one can blame you of mindless murder," Danny said softly, although he was shocked that Steve continued on with the mission and hadn't broken down earlier.

"They were innocent, they were tiny and they looked up at me with terror in their eyes ad if they _knew_ what was going to happen to them. And when I…all I could see was Grace, images of her flashing through my mind and I knew I had done something wrong, that it wasn't up to me to end those two innocent and young lives, regardless if they were 'collateral damage' on the op." Steve spoke, his voice breaking every so often, mourning the loss of the kids' lives he had taken. "I take my commands mindlessly."

"Grace is still here, she's in the bedroom over, she's asleep peacefully and safe. Don't worry about her, she's still _here_. You're a Navy SEAl, there's a lot of stuff that's 'reasonable', but no one can expect you to get over the death of a child, especially since you were commanded to kill them. You can't be stuck in the place, but I know you, and I'm sure you made it end as painlessly as possible. Regardless if it's still a sick thought, you didn't make them suffer like some other arrogant assholes. You still have morals babe, and that's all that matters." Danny told him softly.

"I know, it just, doesn't make it right." Steve sighed, his body greatly releasing his tension and stiffness at being able to talk through his PTSD episode.

"I know, but I'm here for you. I love you, nothing will change that," the blond said softly, pressing a kiss to the taller man's temple.

"I know-"

Steve was interrupted by a loud and frightened scream coming from down the hall. "Danno! Steve," came the frightened yell of Grace.

Steve jumped up, grabbed the hand gun in his drawer, loaded it, and was trailing behind Danny as they raced down the hallway, "Gracie, are you okay sweetheart?" Danny called as he rushed into her room. Steve saw that there was no prominent threat; it must have just been a nightmare that frightened the little girl out of her restful sleep. He placed the gun on top of Grace's dresser and went to join Danny on Grace's bed beside him.

Grace's frightened eyes looked at the two comforting and strong men before her, before seeking out the brunette. "I heard a bad dream about Steve…he left and got hurt and…and he didn't come ba-ack," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Steve reached out and pulled the girl into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her as best as he could. "Shh, Gracie, honey, I'm right here. I'm okay," he said, using the soothing words to calm the frightened girl. She had her face buried into his shoulder, her sobs subsiding into soft muffles and sniffles.

"There, you're okay, see? Everything's fine. Would you like to come and sleep with Danno and I?" He asked, sending an apologetic look to Danny for not asking him first. The father honestly looked like he could care less, more concerned about his daughter's well-being than anything else.

"Yes please," she mumbled out, drowsiness taking over her again.

"Okay honey," Steve said to her softly, lifting her up, her legs wrapped around Steve's torso, her arms already wrapped around his neck. He glanced to the gun on the dressed and Danny nodded, understanding.

A couple of minutes later, Danny Williams, Grace Williams, and Steve McGarett were fast asleep on the bed, the two men shielding away the bad dreams for the little girl in between them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Free Pass

**Summary: **Steve is injured, and for the first (and most likely the last) time it's not his fault.

**Warnings: **Angst, romance, and a bit of humor.

**Words: **843

**Rating: **T!

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for poofing, just finished graduation and all of that! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**A Free Pass**

**Danny had been in the **middle of driving to Gracie's school to pick her up when his phone rang. Sighing, he answered the call with a, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He was about to hang up when he heard a sniffle and Kono's usually assertive tone turned vulnerable, "Danny, its Steve."

The blonde man gulped, his stomach tightening at those words, "What…what happened?"

Kono settled her breathing before answering, "He was at home, looked like he was about to barbeque, when he was attacked."

"Attacked?" Danny asked, wanting clarification.

"Three knife wounds and two gunshot wounds." Kono replied in a whisper so light that Danny could have missed it if he wasn't eagerly awaiting the answer.

"What the hell? How does a freaking Navy SEAL get attacked? Holy shit, he wasn't on his guard, he wasn't expecting anyone to attack or hurt him. Alright, I'm picking up Grace, be there in ten." Danny said, his resolve slipping through his rant. He hung up the phone and gripped the steering wheel as he navigated the shiny Camaro into the parking lot of his daughter's school.

He leaned against the hood of the car as he watched for his beautiful little brunette to come into sight. His watery blue eyes gazed upon her and as soon as he did, a happy "Danno!" called out to him. He put on a smile and bent down to give his Monkey a bear hug.

"Hi Monkey," he whispered to her, squeezing her tight and holding her close to him.

"Danno are you okay?" She asked. He smiled at his very perceptive little girl.

"No, I'm not. I just found out that Uncle Steve is hurt and in the hospital." He said, his eyes watering again as he pulled away from the embrace.

Grace looked at him with worried eyes, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Danno doesn't know, Aunt Kono didn't say much. But I'm going to the hospital if you want to come with me," he offered.

"Of course! Uncle Steve needs a hug and a kiss from me, momma says they're the best and always make her feel better. Uncle Steve could feel better, too." Grace said; her genuine heart already at work again.

"You're hugs are the best. I'm sure Uncle Steve would love a hug and a kiss," he told her as he stood up and opened the passenger door for her. Grace climbed in and buckled her seat belt, looking at Danny with a determined expression.

When Danny pulled into the Hospital parking lot, he looked to Grace, "We have to be very gentle with Uncle Steve, okay?"

"I know Danno," she said softly.

Danny got out of the car, and helped Grace out. He held her hand as they walked in and up to the nurse behind the desk. She nodded him through, not needing to see a badge with a quick "Room 402" in passing. Danny nodded, thanking her and walking to the elevator. He pushed the number four once they got in and waited, soon becoming impatient with the slow elevator ride. His partner, in more than one term of the word, was injured and all he wanted was to see him. To make sure that he would be okay. He needed to see it with his own eyes.

When the elevator doors opened with a slight _ding! _he walked out, Gracie's hand still in his own, and searched for Kono and Chin. He found them sitting on a bench outside of a room, both with their clasped hands pressed under their chins.

"Are visitors allowed?" Danny asked, taking Gracie's hand and leading her to go sit with Kono. Kono eagerly picked the girl up and sat her beside herself.

"Yeah, but he is only requesting you." Chin answered.

"He's awake?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, he's a SEAL, I'm sure he's been through worse," Chin said reasonably.

Danny nodded, before giving a small smile to his daughter before opening the hospital door and heading inside.

He wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. Too many monitors hooked up to Steve and Danny noticed not enough defensive wounds on his lover. Steve had an unfair advantage and took a lot of heat from his attacker.

"Hey babe," Danny said softly when he walked up to the bed and saw his partners eyes open. He took hold of Steve's right hand, gently squeezing it.

"Dan…no," Steve croaked out.

"Hey babe, you're okay now." Danny comforted softly, concerned and worried eyes checking ever millimeter of his man.

"Need y-you," the brunette said.

Danny's face softened considerable, propping himself up on the hospital bed, "I know babe, I will cuddle you for the rest of my life once you aren't so sore and in bad shape to move. We don't want to jostle anything."

Steve nodded, closing his eyes for a second before opening them once more, amusement clear.

"Wasn't my f-fault this time…Danno."

And with that, Danno had to let out a small chuckle.

"No it wasn't, Rambo."


	4. Chapter 4: Overwhelmed

**Summary: **Steve is in recovery, Grace isn't feeling all up to par, and Danny is just a bit overwhelmed.

**Warnings: **Angst, romance, hurt/comfort, and fluff!

**Words: **913

**Rating: **T!

**Author's Notes: **How's everyone's summer? Me, I'm trying to get my McDanno fix by reading good stories and realized it's quite hard to come by. I hope whoever reads my stories enjoys them.

**Chapter 4**

**Overwhelmed**

**Danny knew he was having **too much good luck and that something was bound to happen to interrupt his once peaceful and content life. Unfortunately for him, it was a train wreck. Steve was recovering from his surgeries and fighting off an infection, Grace was at Rachel's with the flue and had it for three days now and her doctor was beginning to worry, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit overwhelmed with everything going on. Steve had been bed-ridden for a week now and the Navy SEAL's ADHD was starting to act up because of his immobility. Danny was getting a head ache trying to constantly bribe Steve to just stay in bed for once, the stupid Neanderthal.

He was also worried about his daughter but was too afraid to go and visit and risk getting whatever bug she had and passing it along to Steve, whose immune system was already severely weakened by not only trying to heal his body but fighting against the infection. Thankfully, Grace understood and insisted that he stay with Steve because "Steve doesn't have a family who will take care of him like she does with Rachel, Step-Stan, and Danno. I don't mind sharing you Danno." Danny fell more in love with his little girl every time she did something selfless and incredibly loving. When he told Steve what she said, he knew the man choked up a bit, he was as in love with Grace like Danny was.

"Your thinking is so loud, it woke me up," Steve grumbled, his voice deep with sleep and grogginess. Danny chuckled, turning over in bed to see his partner slightly on his side, with both arms dangling off the edge. His whole torso, chest, and shoulders was bandaged up nice and tight, so the pain was slightly lessened. The Jersey native slid a hand gently on his lovers' side, where he knew he wasn't injured. Steve let out a pleasurable hum, turning to lay on his back, only wincing once as he did so. Steve looked down at Danny, smiling at the blond hair sticking in every direction possible and the morning stubble plaguing Danny. In his eyes, Danny never looked more attractive. Content and relaxed was his favorite Danny. Argumentative and fiery Danny was his second.

"Sorry babe. How you feeling today?" Danny asked, pressing a kiss to Steve's shoulder. Steve sighed, knowing it was to be honest, "A bit better. I'm still in a hell of a lot of pain, I hate the way the medication makes me feel, and I hat not being able to be with Gracie while she's so sick." Danny nodded, silently agreeing. A somber and down cast look appeared on his face. He was so worried about Grace, but he knew that Steve needed him as much, if not more, than Grace did. Grace still had family to take care of him, if Danny left, Steve would have no one. It wasn't that hard to decide where he needed to be. Plus, they talked to Grace over the phone every morning and evening. In fact, he predicted they would be getting a call very soon from their precious daughter.

"I'm sure we'll be getting a call soon from our daughter." Danny said. Steve nodded in response. They laid in silence waiting for Danny's phone to ring. When it did, Danny immediately answered and put it on speaker for the both of them. "Hey Gracie, Danno and Steve here."

Gracie coughed, before greeting them with a weak, "Hi Danno, hi Uncle Steve."

Steve could feel his heart clench at the pitiful way Grace sounded. Danny looked like he was about to break at the sound of his sick daughter.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Icky. Dr. Hamilton said that it would take forty-eight hours before my new medication will work, but she's hopeful it will work." Grace said, pausing to cough a little, "How's Uncle Steve?"

Danny nodded at Steve, giving him the chance to answer her question. "Hi Gracie, I'm feeling just a tad bit better. I could really use one of your magic hugs though. Danno and I both wish we could be there for you."

"I miss you guys both, but hopefully you'll feel better soon and then you can visit me if I'm not." Gracie said, her voice sounding extremely tired.

"Hopefully we'll both be better at the same time and very soon, sweetheart. Uncle Steve loves you." Steve said, biting his lower lip.

"Danno loves you too, baby. Why don't you call us later and rest for a bit." Danny said, recognizing the exhausted tone in his daughter's voice.

"I love you too Danno, and Uncle Steve. I'll call you later." With that, Gracie hung up, leaving the two men to digest the revelation that their daughter was truly ill.

"I'm sorry you can't see her," Steve apologized in a vulnerable whisper.

"No, don't you say that. You know even if I wanted too, I couldn't leave you. Especially after being exposed to your infection and whatever the hell is messed up with you right now, I couldn't expose that to Gracie and make her sicker." Danny said, scolding Steve softly, "Now how about I'll go make you some breakfast so you can take your medication and go back to resting, okay?"

Steve nodded; knowing putting up a fight was useless and would take too much energy. And because failure was inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5: Torn

**Summary: **Steve takes a turn for the better, Grace takes a turn for the worse, and Danny is left feeling torn between the two people he loves most.

**Warnings: **Angst, romance, hurt/comfort, and fluff!

**Words: **926

**Rating: **T!

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to all of my reviewers! They have not been ignored, and I thank you for your constant support! Thanks to all of the followers who have taken an interest in my stories! It would be lovely to hear from all of you guys and see what you think! I think I'll be taking review requests, meaning if you review with your thoughts on the chapter and a request on what you would like to see in the next chapter, or in a future chapter, I would love to incorporate your guys ideas! Enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 5**

**Torn **

**Danny was waiting on a **very uncomfortable chair outside of Steve's doctor's office. Steve had his third check-up since the attack, which was five weeks ago. From what Danny was noticing Steve was healing up quite well and he was slowly but surely regaining his energy and strength back. This appointment was for the doctor to give the Navy SEAL the all clear for what exercises the Neanderthal could do and if he could at least be on desk duty at 5-0. Sure, his SEAL would drive all of them insane because of his ADHD and not able to blow anything up and shoot anyone, but at least Steve would be able to get out of the house.

On the other hand, his baby girl took a turn for the worse and the doctors were still incredibly puzzled by what was wrong with her. Danny was growing more distressed each time he heard his Gracie's voice on the other end of his call. It wasn't her sweet, girlish voice, but croaky and plagued with sickness. Steve was extremely concerned, in fact he overheard him talking on the phone to one of the best Navy doctors Steve knew and asked for a favor. Steve was sure that his friend would pull through and let Grace be under his care.

Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Steve looking down at him with hidden concern and worry. Danny knew if anyone else saw Steve that they would see him as emotionless, but one of Danny's many specialties was reading people and their body language. He could tell Steve knew where Danny's thoughts were. He placed his hand over Steve's and sighed as he soaked up the bit of comfort Steve was offering him. "So what's the verdict?" He asked, teasing lightly.

Steve chuckled, mocking an insulted look, "The verdict? Clean bill of health…almost. Doc only recommends swimming right now, and not my same four miles, he suggested only two."

"I'm sure you'll live." Danny teased, rolling his eyes.

"Danny, you don't understand, swimming is-"

"It's your therapy and where you make since of the world and make since of yourself. I know. I've heard it all before. But health comes first, then you can return to your crazy swimming adventures when you are a hundred percent healed up with a perfect and clean bill of health." Danny said, glowering at his taller companion.

Steve sighed, "Alright Danno."

Danny smiled, standing up and resituating their hands so they were interlocked with one another. He needed the comfort, and it seemed as Steve was willing to give it to him. He had every right to be stressed and worried, thankfully one person he cared about was on the mend. But the most important and valuable person in his life was still sick and seeming to get worse by the hour.

_**One Week Later**_

"It's _what?!_" Danny yelled into the phone.

"Your daughter has mono. The doctors your ex-wife provided for her never even considered it because they all didn't think it was even remotely likely for her to have it." The Navy Doctor, Dr. Bill Watson, said to the native Jersey in a calm voice.

"How the hell did she get it?" Danny asked, calming down slightly.

"It could have been as innocent as grabbing the wrong water bottle, or juice, and drinking it from someone who has a neutral mono virus. At her age, I doubt she's been kissing anyone, so it had to have been transferred by a drink. It was most likely an innocent mistake." Dr. Watson said.

"Okay, okay, so she'll be fine? I mean, there's treatment for this kind of stuff now right?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, she'll be fine in the next three to four days, and it is okay for both you and Steve to visit her. She's not contagious anymore." Dr. Watson reassured.

"Awesome, what can I do to help her?" He asked, looking over ot see a dripping Steve rise from the Hawaiian ocean.

"I would actually recommend her to go and stay with you. She's been stuck in the same room for more than a month now and she's probably wanting a change of scenery. Steve's place can do just that, and she'll need to be introduced to some mild activity day by day. The doctors kept her bed ridden, which I never recommend, so she'll be quite weak. I know she's involved in cheer, I would contact her coach and ask him or her what they might suggest to get Grace caught up. Tell her the circumstances. Also, lots of fresh and healthy foods. Stay away from processed foods and take-out. This will all help a speedy recovery and bring your little girl to a happy and very healthy place in her young life." Dr. Watson advised.

Danny listened, jotting down what was needed and thanking the doctor. "Does Rachel know about your request for Grace to stay here?"

"Yes, after a bit of convincing, she agreed that it was best for your daughter. If you have any other questions or concerns, please call. I'll be seeing Grace in a week to do a check-up and just make sure everything is going as well as I expect them to."

With that, they exchanged good byes and hung up. Danny turned around to see Steve drying his hair in the middle of the living room. "What was that all about?"

Danny smiled, "She had mono."

"Grace had _what?!_"

Danny thoroughly enjoyed the predatory look in his partner's eyes.


End file.
